custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ondara (Chalkaverse-1)
Ondara is a female Po-Toa and former Toa Hagah under Makuta Gorast in the Chalkaverse-1. Biography Early Life Ondara began her early life shortly after the Awakening, originating from one of the Matoran Maker machines operated by a Turaga on the Tren Krom Peninsula. While the handful of other Po-Matoran in her village became carvers or couriers, Ondara became a private detective, moving from village to village on the peninsula as she was needed to investigate all manner of strange goings-on. Toa Toa Hagah Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Abilities Matoran= •Elemental Energy: Ondara’s elemental affiliation with Stone far greater strength than that other Matoran. •Investigative Abilities: Ondara has spent time and effort into becoming a detective, and thus she possesses excellent investigative skills. She is able to expertly observe the details of environments and develop logical conclusions from them pertaining to different situations. |-| Toa= •Elemental Energy: Ondara’s elemental affiliation with Stone allows her to create, control, and abosorb stone and rock, and to unleash a stone Nova Blast. In addition, her element gives her far greater strength than that of other Toa. •Investigative Abilities: Ondara has spent time and effort into becoming a detective, and thus she possesses excellent investigative skills. She is able to expertly observe the details of environments and develop logical conclusions from them pertaining to different situations. •Combat Training: Ondara has trained in combat extensively before, during, and after her time as a Toa Hagah. :•Specialization: Warhammers: Ondara is particularly skilled in using warhammers in combat, her increased strength giving her the deadly force needed to wield them. |-| Toa Hagah= •Elemental Energy: Ondara’s elemental affiliation with Stone allows her to create, control, and abosorb stone and rock, and to unleash a stone Nova Blast. In addition, her element gives her far greater strength than that of other Toa. •Investigative Abilities: Ondara has spent time and effort into becoming a detective, and thus she possesses excellent investigative skills. She is able to expertly observe the details of environments and develop logical conclusions from them pertaining to different situations. •Combat Training: Ondara has trained in combat extensively before, during, and after her time as a Toa Hagah. :•Specialization: Warhammers: Ondara is particularly skilled in using warhammers in combat, her increased strength giving her the deadly force needed to wield them. Equipment Matoran= •Hammer: As a Matoran, Ondara carries a small hammer, which she wields one-handed in self-defense. •Kanohi :•Kanohi Tyr: As a Matoran, Ondara wore a Kanohi Tyr, the Mask of Glory. However, she was unable to access its powers. |-| Toa= •Warhammer: Ondara wields a warhammer, with a simple but effective blunt end. If she so wishes, she can use the hammer to channel her elemental abilities. •Kanohi :•Kanohi Tyr: During her time as a Toa, Ondara wears a Great Kanohi Tyr, the Mask of Glory. This mask siphons some of her adrenaline automatically and allows her to gain it back in the form of physical, mental, or elemental energy. It is unknown if she kept this mask after receiving her Kanohi Sek upon becoming a Toa Hagah. |-| Toa Hagah= •Warhammer: Ondara wields a large warhammer, simple in functionality and equipped with a spike on the head. If she so wishes, she can channel her elemental abilities through her hammer. •Kanohi :•Kanohi Sek: After becoming a Toa Hagah, Ondara was given a Great Kanohi Sek, the Mask of Fire, carved in the shape of a Kanohi worn by a past great hero. This mask allows her to create, control, and absorb fire at the same level as a Toa of Fire, with its own stock of elemental energy. Forms and Armor Po-Matoran Toa Toa Hagah Relationships Appearances In chronological order: *''Spotlight: Venthur'' *''Dawn and Dusk'' (First appearance) Etymology “Ondara,” extended from “Ondo,” was taken from an elvish translator, though Chalk is not sure what elvish, and means “Stone.” Trivia *As one of the original six Toa that C33 created for the wiki, Ondara has gone through a few changes over the years. She originally began as a male Toa of Stone named Ondo, who wielded a sword and shield. *Ondara’s name being derived from elvish is a trait she shares with a number of the other characters C33 first created for the wiki. *The torso of Ondara’s Toa Hagah form was taken mostly unchanged from the Rey buildable figure set, with only minor changes. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Toa of Stone Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Toa Jaga Category:Toa Hagah